Amores e Desamores
by Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee
Summary: E se pensases que tinhas conhecido o amor da tua vida, mas afinal ele não ser? E se um velho amigo vier no momento da tua depressão, o que aconteceria? SxS REVIEWS GO!
1. O amor não correspondido

_**Nota de Autora:** Bem! Cá estou eu a rescrever outro dos meus fics!!! Espero que gostem desta versão e não se esqueçam de REVIEWS!!_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**OBS…**_

_As personagens Card Captor Sakura ou Sakura Card Captors pertence somente às meninas da CLAMP._

_A história pertence-me a mim e também as personagens que invento ao longo da história._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Amores e desamores**

Capitulo 1 – O amor não correspondido

By Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_Hoje começo um novo ano escolar! Na verdade não estou lá muito contente com isso, as férias passaram tão rápido... Mas não podia fazer nada para que a escola fechasse ou para darem mais dois messes de férias... não consegui dormir muito, só conseguia pensar "o que aconteceria neste ano escolar". Ela tinha a sensação que este ano escolar iria trazer muitas surpresa(e é verdade! ). Ma lá conseguiu adormecer e no dia seguinte acordou com o meu irmão a chamar da cozinha..._**  
- **Acorda Mostrenga... senão vais chegar tarde!!!** – gritava meu irmão mais velho e único que se chama Touya.  
**_É verdade, o meu irmão chama-me Mostrenga, e sempre me chamou. Quando era pequena não me chateava muito... MAS EU TENHO 16 ANOS!!! E ele continua-me a tratar como uma criancinha de 5 anos.  
_**- **Já vou!!!** – disse enquanto me levantava da cama. Eu já nem reclamo com ele por me chamar de "Mostrenga", eu sei que ele nunca irá parar de me chamar assim... para mim tudo bem... deste que não seja à frente dos outros!  
- **Bom dia Sakura!** – disse o meu pai, ele chama-se Fujitaka.  
- **Bom dia!** – respondi – **Bom dia mama!** – disse enquanto olhava para um retracto, minha mãe morreu quanto eu tinha apenas 3 anos, mas sempre fomos muito felizes, ela chama-se Nadesko(eu acho que está mal escrito, desculpem!).  
- **Bom dia Mostrenga, pensei que nunca mais acordavas!** – disse Touya olhando-me de lado.  
- **Bom dia Touya!** – disse indiferente, mas também com muita raiva do que tinha ouvido.  
- **Vamos comer!** – disse meu pai.  
- **Sim!!!** – respondi muito contente. Eu sabia que este ano algo aconteceria... mas o quê? Continuamos a comer e quanto o meu irmão acabou eu comi ainda mais depressa e fui atrás dele, que já estava na porta de casa.**_  
_**- **Espera Touya!** – dizia enquanto ia atrás dele.  
- **Eu não quero chegar tarde!** – disse Touya enquanto mondava a bicicleta.  
- **Espera Touya, espera!** – dizia enquanto calçava os meus patins e patinava o mais depressa possível para o puder alcançar. Quando finalmente consegui alcança-lo reparei que o seu melhor amigo, que se chama Yukito, estava com ele.**_  
_**- **Bom dia Yukito!** – disse feliz, já fazia algum tempo que não o via, ele é como um irmão para mim, pode-se disser que ele é muito mais simpático que o Touya, nem sei porque é que são amigos, são tão diferentes... o Yukito é mais simpático e o Touya é mais antipático. Finalmente cheguei à escola, despedi-me deles e entrei, como sempre Tomoyo, minha melhor amiga, estava me esperando na sala de aula.  
- **Bom dia Sakura!** – disse Tomoyo.  
- **Bom dia Tomoyo!** – disse Sakura.  
Eu sentei-me no meu lugar e reparei que nesse momento o nosso novo professor chegou e apresentou-se...  
- **Bom dia... o meu nome é Terada**_(desculpem é que eu não sei o último nome )._ **Neste ano teremos um novo aluno**. – disse o professor Terada. _**Nesse momento um rapaz de 16 anos com cabelos pretos e olhos azuis **(é raro, não é?)** entrou na sala.** _– **Este é Hitaro Kuro e veio de Inglaterra.** – concluiu o professor Terada.  
- **Olá!** – disse Hitaro.  
**"Ai, ai... ele é um gatinho! Parece ser tão simpático!!!"** estava eu a pensar enquanto o professor o apresentava. Ele ficou sentado atrás da minha amiga Tomoyo, que está ao meu lado... sempre que eu podia olhava para trás, só para ver os lindos olhos dele! São tão lindos! Quando finalmente chegou o intervalo, eu fui para o pátio da minha escola, pois não tinha coragem de falar com Hitaro, mas para minha surpresa ele veio ter comigo...  
- **Olá, eu sou Hitaro Kuro! E tu como te chamas?** – perguntou-me Hitaro.  
- **AH!... Olá... eu... sou a... Sakura Kinomoto!** – disse meio surpreendida.  
_**Para minha surpresa ele sentou-se ao meu lado**(ela estava debaixo da arvore de cerejeira que á escola dela, estão a ver )._ _**E começou a falar comigo... contando onde morava e como era a sua cidade natal... ensinou-me um pouco de inglês... mas depois reparamos que tinha tocado para a entrada e fomos logo para a sala de aula... eu queria tanto continuar a falar com ele, mas... tinha de tocar logo agora!!! **(vocês devem estar a perguntar onde se meteu a Tomoyo, não é?! Ela foi ter com a Rika e o resto do pessoal (já estão a ver de quem eu estou a falar) para poder deixar o "casalinho" sozinho!). **Depois de tocar para a saída, Tomoyo perguntou como tinha corrido o meu intervalo e eu fiquei vermelha, mas não sabia porque, será que eu gosto dele? Chega de pensamentos. Sai da escola e para minha alegria, Hitaro mora na mesma rua que eu, por isso ele acompanhou-me até a minha casa e durante o caminho estivemos a conversar... Os dias foram passando... as semanas foram passando... os messes foram passando... éramos inseparáveis e o amor que eu sentia por ele era enorme **(passaram 4 messes deste que eles se conheceram)._ _**Estávamos nas férias de Natal**(estamos no mês de Dezembro)._ **_Como sempre estávamos a passear pela cidade, ele estava a ajudar-me a comprar os presentes de natal e eu também o ajudava, era tão giro nós os dois a passear pelo shopping, a ver as montras, parecia-mos mesmo um casal de namorados! Mas o que é que eu estou a pensar?! Eu tinha pensado muito nesse assunto e tinha decidido que contaria o sinto por ele hoje! Estava decidida e não mudaria de ideias, tinha arranjado coragem suficiente para lhe disser. Depois de der-mos dado umas 10 voltas ao shopping fomos ao Parque Rei Pinguim, era onde conversávamos na maioria das vezes. Sentamo-nos nos baloiços, e comecei a falar..._**  
- **Hitaro eu...** – comecei a falar.  
- **Sim Sakura... o que queres me disser?** – perguntou-me e nesse momento eu ganhei coragem.  
- **Hitaro eu... eu... eu gosto muito de ti!!!** – disse muito, muito vermelha... conseguia perceber que minha cara estava muito quente, mas não percebia porque? Será que é do nervosismo...  
- **HÃ! Sakura tu gostas de mim?** – disse-me Hitaro e nesse momento ele foi-se aproximando e eu pude perceber que nossas bocas estavam cada vez mais perto, quanto sentia a sua respiração fiquei muito nervosa... quanto os nossos lábios se tocaram eu senti que ia derreter por dentro... separámo-nos algum tempo depois e ele disse-me...  
- **Sakura eu também gosto muito de ti. Queres ser minha namorada? **– disse Hitaro olhando-me nos olhos.  
- **SIM!!! SIM!!!** – respondi sem pensar.  
**_A semana seguinte foi a mais feliz da minha vida. Todos os dias ele vinha-me buscar para irmos juntos à escola... íamos passear todos os dias os dois... era tão feliz... se aquele dia nunca tivesse chegado..._**  
- **Então como vai o teu namoro com o Hitaro?** – perguntou a Tomoyo.  
- **Vai bem! Sabes, acho que nunca estive tão feliz!** – disse muito contente.  
- **Que bom que estás feliz Sakura!** – disse Tomoyo.  
**_Nesse momento passamos pelo Parque Rei Pinguim, que antes trazia-me tantas recordações e agora só me faz lembrar daquele dia. Quanto lá chegamos reparei que o Hitaro estava lá e então resolvi ir ter com ele, mas quanto cheguei mais perto reparei que ele estava com alguém... cheguei um pouco mais perto, mas ele nem percebeu, quanto pude ver o que estava se passando ali... eu... eu sai dali a correr, não estava acreditado no que tinha visto. Quanto Tomoyo viu-me a sair do Parque Rei Pinguim a correr ela foi ter comigo e perguntou-me o que havia passado, com muita dificuldade eu contei-lhe...  
_**- **Tomoyo eu vi... eu vi o Hitaro...** – não conseguia falar direito, apenas conseguia ver aquela cena... eu não queria acreditar que aquilo era verdade.  
- **O que foi que tu viste?** – perguntou Tomoyo muito preocupada comigo.  
- **Eu vi o Hiatro com outra e ele... ele estava beijando-a!** – nem sei como arranjei coragem para acabar aquela frase... só conseguia ver a imagem do Hitaro beijando outra rapariga.  
- **O quê! Mas ele gostava tanto de ti... como é que ele pode fazer-te isto!** – Tomoyo estava muito exaltada.  
- **Não sei porque, não sei!** – eu estava muito confusa com tudo o que tinha passado.  
**_Esse dia foi difícil de passar... parecia infinito e a cada segundo eu lembrava-me daquela cena... não conseguia tira-la da minha cabeça. No dia seguinte estava muito mal, toda a gente notava a minha tristeza... Quando me encontrei com Hitaro à porta da minha casa, eu senti um grande ódio e quando ele ia-me beijar eu virei a cara e ele notou que eu estava estranha...  
_**- **O que se passa Sakura, hoje estás estranha, o que aconteceu?** – perguntou Hitaro preocupado.  
- **Não me digas que não sabes!** – perguntei muito zangada com ele, até parece que nada do que eu vi no dia anterior aconteceu.  
- **O que queres disser com isso? **– perguntou Hitaro.  
- **Eu vi-te ontem! **– disse já com algumas lágrimas nos olhos, mas enxuguei-as, eu não queria chorar por ele, depois de ontem não.  
- **Onde é que me vistes?** – perguntou Hitaro fazendo-se de desentendido.   
- **Não me mintas, eu vi-te ontem beijando outra! Como... como foste capaz! Pensei que tu me amavas! **– disse chorando ainda mais.  
- **Aquilo não é o que pensas, a única rapariga que eu gosto és tu Sakura! **– dizia Hitaro enquanto tocava nos meus cabelos. Mas eu bati-lhe na não para ele tirar as suas mãos do meu cabelo, eu não queria que ele me tocasse.  
- **Mas Sakura...** – disse-me com cara de cachorro abandonado, mas eu não caio nessa não!  
- **Mas nada, acabou o nosso namoro, já não quero ter mais nada contigo, agora vai-te embora! **– disse-lhe e quanto ele foi embora eu comecei a chorar desesperadamente. **_Só algum tempo depois é que reparei que estava atrasada para as aulas, comecei a correr e quanto cheguei à sala reparei que o professor ainda não tinha chegado e fui para o meu lugar. Hitaro nem me dirigiu a palavra... logo depois de eu ter chegado o professor chegou e disse..._**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Continua...**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_Notas de Autora:_** _Olá!! _

_Então, o que acharam desde capitulo?_

_Se quiserem que eu actualize já sabem o que fazer!! _

_REVIEWS GO!! _

_Só presisam de carregar no GO e dar a vossa opinião sobre este Capitulo! Não custa muito, né?_

_Bjs_

_Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee_


	2. A vinda de Shaoran

_**Notas de Autora:** Olá pessoal!! _

_Desculpem a demora, mas o tempo não é muito!!_

**Amores e Desamores**

**Capitulo 2 – A vinda de Shaoran**

**By Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

- Bom dia. Hoje teremos um novo aluno, ele chama-se Shaoran Lee e veio de Hong Kong. Pode entrar. – disse o professor enquanto um rapaz de cabelos e olhos castanhos.

- Olá! – disse Shaoran.

- Lee sente-se atrás da Kinomoto. – disse o professor.

O que é que o Shaoran estava fazendo no Japão, eu não tinha compreendido muito bem, mas estava muito feliz por ele estar de volta. No intervalo...

- Olá Shaoran, à quanto tempo que não te via! – disse muito feliz.

- Olá Sakura, à quanto tempo! – disse Shaoran..

- Olá Lee, à quanto tempo! – disse Tomoyo.

- Olá Daidouji, à quanto tempo! – disse Shaoran.

- Tomoyo ajuda-nos aqui? – perguntaram Rika e o pessoal.

- Sim! Desculpa Lee, mas é que precisam de mim! Depois a gente fala! – disse Tomoyo enquanto ia ter com Rika.

- Shaoran, pudemos ir ao pátio, para conversar? – perguntei-lhe.

- Claro, Sakura! – respondeu-me Shaoran.

Quando chegamos à árvore de cerejeira da nossa escola...

- Então o que aconteceu deste que foste a Hong Kong? – perguntei-lhe.

- A Meilin está namorando! – disse Shaoran contente.

- A namorar? – perguntei-lhe.

- Sim! À 5 anos atrás acabamos o nosso noivado, eu nunca estive apaixonado por a Meilin, e estou feliz por saber que ela já não gosta de mim e está feliz com outro! – disse Shaoran.

- Que bom que ela está feliz! – disse-lhe.

- Acabamos de terminar e tu já andas com outro! – disse Hitaro.

- Desaparece, eu já não te quero ver mais! Não percebes? – disse-lhe com muita raiva.

- Está bem! Como queiras, mas depois não venhas ter comigo! – disse Hitaro.

- Não o farei, descansa! – disse-lhe.

- Então adeus! – disse Hitaro.

- Desaparece!!! – disse-lhe.

- Quem é ele Sakura? – perguntou-me Shaoran.

- Ele é o meu ex-namorado! – disse-lhe.

- Teu ex-namorado? – perguntou-me Shaoran.

- Sim, acabamos porque ele enganou-me com outra! – disse com muita raiva.

- O QUÊ!!! ELE FEZ O QUÊ!!! – gritou Shaoran furioso, querendo ir ter com Hitaro.

- Não Shaoran, não faças nada, por favor, eu já me esqueci, o que eu quero agora é continuar a minha vida. – disse muito séria.

- Ok Sakura, como tu queiras. – disse Shaoran.

Fomos para a sala de aula e no final da aula convidei o Shaoran para vir a minha casa domar um chá e para pudermos falar melhor. Quando chegamos...

- Queres ajuda Sakura? – perguntou-me Shaoran.

- Não, não preciso, obrigada! – disse.

Depois de eu ter feito do chá comecei a falar com Shaoran...

- Então a Meilin está namorando? Com quem? – perguntei-lhe.

- Ele chama-se Shyro Kuro e é de Inglaterra. – disse Shaoran.

- Dizes-te Kuro? – perguntei-lhe surpreendida.

- Sim, conhece-lo? – perguntou-me Shaoran.

- Não, mas o meu ex-namorado chama-se Hitaro Kuro! – disse surpreendida.

- O Shyro disse-me que tem um irmão, se calhar o teu ex-namorado é seu irmão. – disse Shaoran.

- Pois... - disse com um ar triste.

Shaoran percebendo a minha tristeza...

- O que se passa Sakura? – perguntou Shaoran preocupado.

- Eu lembrei-me da cena que vi ontem, mesmo que eu queira esquecer, eu não consigo, eu nunca fui enganada percebes, mas também ele foi o meu único namorado e logo no primeiro namoro eu sou traída, isso faz-me sentir muito mal, percebes. – disse-lhe e abracei-o.

- Sakura eu não gosto de te ver assim! – disse o Shaoran enquanto ele punha-me no seu colo e abraçava-me com mais força.

- Obrigada Shaoran! – disse enquanto abraçava mais forte o Shaoran e fiquei mesmo com o meu corpo colado no dele, nesse momento senti um calor crescer dentro de mim e não conseguia entender o que era. Quando nos afastamos ficamos nos encarando apaixonadamente, não estava percebendo porque o olhava daquela maneira, quando apercebi-me, estava cada vez mais perto de Shaoran, até que senti a sua respiração e não pude mais me controlar, fechei os olhos e entreguei-me completamente ao clima, quando senti os meus lábios tocarem nos de Shaoran, parecia que ia derreter... nunca tinha sentido isto antes, mesmo quanto eu beijava o Hitaro... ficamos os beijando durante algum tempo. Quando acabamos ficamos apenas nos encarando, nenhum de nós tinha coragem de disser algo. Até que...

- Desculpa, isto nunca mais volta a acontecer. Desculpa mesmo. – dizia Shaoran enquanto me tirava de seu colo e ia-se embora.

Eu nem consegui disser nada, apenas fiquei olhando ele se distanciar. Não sabia porque, mas estava perdendo algo de muito valioso e foi ai que me dei conta que EU AMO O SHAORAN. Como não pude perceber isso antes. Sempre o amai, sempre. E agora perdi-o completamente... ele não me ama, senão não tinha reagido assim ao beijo... Como posso olhar para a cara dele?! Agora que sei que o amo, já não vou olha-lo da mesma maneira. No dia seguinte mal falamos, eu acho que esse beijo causou um grande dano na nossa amizade, já não éramos os mesmos. A semana foi passando e mais uma semana de aulas estava a caminho. Nessa segunda de manhã a minha vida mudou completamente...

- Bom dia. Hoje temos uma nova aluna. Ela chama-se Any Kokoru e vem de Inglaterra. Pode entrar. – disse o professor enquanto uma rapariga de cabelos louros e olhos azuis entrava na sala.

- "Any..." – pensou Shaoran.

- "Oh não... o que é que ele está aqui a fazer... eu pensei que ele estivesse em Hong Kong..." – pensou Any enquanto o professor falava.

- Sente-se à frente da senhorita Daidouji. – disse o professor.

Enquanto ela ia para o seu lugar, não conseguia tirar os olhos de Shaoran e ele não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Eu não gostei muito da forma em que o Shaoran e a Any se olharam. No intervalo...

- Any... – disse Shaoran enquanto ia ter com ela.

- Lee... Pensei que estivesses em Hong Kong. – disse Any.

- E estava só que decidi vir ao Japão. – disse Shaoran.

- Fizeste o que eu te pedi. – disse Any olhando um pouco triste.

- Sim... só que ela não gosta de mim... – disse Shaoran corando.

- Parece que nós temos o mesmo problema, não é?! – disse Any o olhando profundamente. Eu não estava entendendo nada, mas também não podia interromper a conversa, isso é má educação, então simplesmente ouvi o que eles diziam e a cada palavra que eles falavam tentava decifrar o seu significado.

- Sim... mas ainda não percebi porque desapareceste dessa maneira... eu nem pode falar direito contigo... queria esclarecer as coisas entre nós. – disse Shaoran.

- E achas que ainda não esclarecemos tudo naquele dia? – perguntou Any.

- Acho que não! Apenas disseste-me aquilo e eu respondi-te, mas deste esse dia nunca mais de vi. Não sabes a culpa que eu senti durante este ano... sentia-me culpado por teres ido embora. E a Meilin e o Shyro estiveram tão tristes com a tua partida... nem foste capaz te nos avisar! – disse Shaoran.

- Eu não queria-te ver... depois daquele dia... – disse Any olhando para a janela.

- Desculpem, mas do que estão a falar? – disse-lhes.

- ÃH! Sakura esta é a Any Kokoru, Any esta é a Sakura Kinomoto.

- Sakura?! ÁH! Tu és a Sakura, o Lee falou-me muito de ti. – disse a Any meio triste.

- Vocês conhecem-se? – perguntei-lhe.

- Sim, já alguns anos, só que no ano passado ela foi-se embora sem disser nada a ninguém... – disse Shaoran.

- AH! É por isso que estavam falando assim? – perguntei-lhes.

- Pois... foi à um ano atrás e estávamos num parque em Hong Kong, era o parque onde costumava-mos passear e falar e também tinha muitas cerejeiras...

Recordações

- Lee, posso falar contigo? – perguntou Any.

- Claro, o que se passa? – perguntou Shaoran.

- Eu queria-te disser que... que eu... eu gosto muito de ti Lee. – dizia Any corada.

- O quê?! – dizia Shaoran surpreendido

- Sim Lee, eu gosto muito de ti! – dizia Any ainda corada.

- Mas Any eu... eu não gosto de ti... quer disser, eu gosto de ti mas como uma amiga, percebes. – dizia Shaoran enquanto a tentava consolar.

- Tu gostas de outra não é? – perguntou Any.

- Sim... eu gosto de outra pessoa. – dizia Shaoran.

- Ok! Então eu deixo-te em paz. Mas antes promete-me uma coisa. – dizia Any enquanto começava a chorar.

- O que é? – perguntou Shaoran enquanto abraçava.

- Promete-me que vais ser feliz com essa mulher, vai ter com ela! – dizia Any enquanto chorava no ombro de Shaoran.

- Já passaram tantos anos... ela nem se deve lembrar mais de mim... – dizia Shaoran que também já começava a chorar.

- Por favor Lee, promete-me! – dizia Any com uma cara muito séria.

- Claro! Prometo-te... se isso faz com que tu te sintas melhor, eu prometo! – dizia Shaoran com uma cara séria.

Fim de Recordações

- Um... compreendo... – disse com uma cara séria, nunca tinha imaginado o Shaoran apaixonado e estar a sofrer com isso... isso feriu-me por dentro, essa revelação de Shaoran gostar de uma rapariga que não quer nada com ele, não sei porque, mas faz-me sofrer... parece que me espetaram uma faca no meu coração... apetece-me chorar, mas não aqui, nem agora... não, não posso... se Shaoran gosta de outra a única coisa que tenho que fazer é ajuda-lo a enfrentar isso...

- Shaoran não te preocupes, vais ver que ainda vais encontrar uma pessoa que ama-te muito... – disse enquanto o abraçava e também enquanto via Any a afastar-se, não entendi porque ela foi-se embora mas, naquele momento o Shaoran precisava de mim e não podia deixa-lo sozinho.

- Lembras-te do dia em que tu me consolas-te por causa do Yukito? Lembras-te que disseste-me que algum dia iria encontrar alguém que me amaria muito? Eu acreditei nas tuas palavras e olha como estou hoje, à duas semanas atrás acabei um namoro que pensei que iria durar para sempre, mas afinal só durou um mês... mesmo assim eu continuei em frente... se Hitaro não é o meu grande amor então será outro que andará por ai... E eu não te quero ver triste desse jeito, eu quero te ver feliz e sorridente como costumas ser, não é só por ter um amor não correspondido que tu vais deixar de amar novamente, vais ver que ainda de apaixonas por alguém... Eu apenas quero-te ver feliz Shaoran... não te quero ver lamentar-te pelos cantos... Ok! – disse enquanto o abraçava com muita força. Comecei a ouvir meu coração batendo a mil à hora, não consegui conter-me e corei tanto, mas tanto que Shaoran percebeu... percebi que ele também estava corando muito e apenas ficamos nos encarando. Começamos a nos aproximar(a sala de aula estava

vazia, por isso só estavam eles dois, ok!), comecei a sentir a sua respiração e fechei os olhos, era tão bom estar em seus braços... quanto senti os seus lábios tocando nos meus, não pude mais me conter e dei-lhe o beijo bem profundo que ele correspondeu... ele beija tão bem... os seus beijos fazem-me delirar... Quando acabamos apenas o fiquei encarando, não conseguia disser nada e ele também não. Começou a tocar para a entrada e o nosso professor e alunos começaram a entrar e nós separamo-nos logo em seguida. Reparei que a Any e o Hitaro estavam a conversar muito animadamente.

Na saída da escola...

- Shaoran podemos conversar? – perguntou Any.

- Claro! Adeus Sakura! Adeus Tomoyo! – disse Shaoran enquanto se afastava.

- Adeus! – dissemos as duas ao mesmo tempo. Não fiquei muito contente por Any ir falar com Shaoran e tinha que ser logo hoje que eu estava decidida em contar ao Shaoran o que sinto por ele! Estava mesmo chateada, até a Tomoyo reparou e apenas riu-se... No Parque Rei Pinguim...

- O que se passa? – perguntou Shaoran.

- O que aconteceu depois de eu ter ido embora? – perguntou Any com um ar maroto.

- Eu acho que é melhor não saberes senão ficas triste e... – disse Shaoran, mas a Anu interrompe-o.

- Nada disso, porque é que achas que eu desapareci durante um ano? Eu já te esqueci e ainda por cima encontrei um novo amor e está na nossa turma! – disse Any muito feliz.

- Que bom! Estou muito feliz por ti! – disse Shaoran muito contente pela noticia.

- Mas diz-me, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Any já sabendo a resposta(ela sabia da resposta por mero acaso, ok! Ela não andou a espiar atrás da porta!).

- Ela começou a consolar-me... falando de uma vez em que eu a consolei... e disse-lhe que um dia ela iria encontrar alguém que a amaria muito... e ela disse que queria-me ver feliz... depois ficamos abraçados e... – disse Shaoran mas depois fez uma pausa.

- E... – disse Any curiosa.

- E... nós beijamo-nos! – disse Shaoran de uma vez só.

- Vocês beijaram-se!!! E ainda dizes que ela não gosta de ti. Mas é claro que ela te ama!!! – disse Any eufórica.

- E é verdade, ela não me ama. Aquele beijo foi apenas um impulso! – disse Shaoran tentando arranjar uma desculpa.

- Ai é?! Então se ela não te ama, não se deve importar por tu estar namorando com alguém... – disse Any já dento uma ideia.

- Mas eu não tenho namorada! – disse Shaoran.

- E quem é que disse que ela tem que ser tua namorada de verdade? Pode ser só a fingir! – disse Any com um sorriso maroto.

- O que queres disser com isso? – perguntou Shaoran já esperando o pior.

- Estou dizendo, que tu vais namorar comigo a fingir! – disse ela com convicção – vais ver eu ainda eu de te provar que a Sakura te ama Lee!

- E como pensas fazer isso? Achas que só por disseres que tu és minha namorada a Sakura vai correr ter comigo e disser que me ama! – disse Shaoran "brincando" com a ideia de Any para os juntar.

- Eu sou uma mulher... e se eu vise o meu querido Hitaro namorando com outra eu ficaria muito zangada e muito nervosa, não me sabia controlar... deixa comigo que eu vou ver como ela vai reagir à noticia que nós os dois estamos namorando! – disse Any.

- Disseste Hitaro, Hitaro Kuro? Mas esse tipo é o ex da Sakura! Não te aconselhava namorares com esse gajo, quando ele e a Sakura andavam ele beijou outra! Esse gajo não presta! – disse Shaoran lembrando-se daquele dia em que o conheceu pela primeira vez e da forma como ele falava com Sakura.

- Não digas isso... o Hitaro comigo é óptimo! E além disso eu amo-o muito! – disse Any muito feliz.

- Como queiras, mas depois não digas que eu não te avisei!!! – disse Shaoran.

- OK!OK!OK! – disse Any – À... Amanhã direi que estamos namorando e logo verei a reacção da Sakura à noticia! Ha! Para parecer mais real pudemos abraçar-nos e beijar-nos, NA CARA! Para não levantarmos suspeitas, estás a ver?!

- Sim estou a ver! Está tudo, já posso ir? – perguntou Shaoran.

- Sim já podes! Até amanhã! não te esqueças que amanhã vai ser o dia mais feliz da tua vida! E eu vou fazer de tudo para que isso aconteça. – disse Any enquanto Shaoran ia embora.

**Continua...**

_**Notas de Autora:** Bem, pessoal, hoje estou mesmo sem tempo, _

_por isso vou deixar os comentários para o próximo Capitulo, tá?_

_Por isso não se esqueçam de comentar, ok?_

_Bjs_

Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas de Autora MUITO atrasada:** DESCULPEM ONEGAI!!!

Eu nem me lembro quando é que publiquei o último capitulo, mas já era hora de publicar o capitulo! XD Bem, sem mais demoras...

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

**Disclaimer...**

Card Captor Sakura pertence somente a CLAMP e a história deste fic pertence-me a mim... personagens que não aparecem no Anime ou Mangá também pertencem a mim, por isso se alguém quiser utilizar alguma destas coisas por favor pesa-me primeiro!

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

**Amores e Desamores**

Capitulo 3 – A manhã inesquecível By Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee 

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

No dia seguinte... 

- Bom dia! – disse Sakura enquanto sentava-se no seu lugar. 

- Bom dia Sakura, vejo que estás muito contente hoje! – disse Tomoyo. 

- Sim... – disse Sakura corada – eu vou disser o que sinto pelo Shaoran, Tomoyo e vai ser hoje. – disse ao ouvido da amiga só para ela ouvir. 

- Que bom!!! – disse Tomoyo contente. 

Nesse momento Shaoran chega com Any... 

- Parece que chegou a altura. – disse Tomoyo ao ouvido de Sakura. 

- Sim!!! – disse ela animada. 

- Bom dia! – disseram Shaoran e Any. 

- Bom dia! – disse Sakura muito vermelha. 

- Bom dia! – disse Tomoyo. 

- Nós temos uma noticia para vos dar!!! – disse Any muito feliz. 

- Ai sim? O que é? – perguntaram Tomoyo e Sakura curiosas. 

- Contamos no intervalo, ok! – disse Shaoran olhando para Any. 

- OK!!! – disseram as duas. 

Depois o profº chegou e começou a aula... No intervalo... 

- Vamos para o pátio? – perguntou Any. 

- Vamos! – disseram Sakura, Tomoyo e Shaoran. 

Ao chegarem ao pátio eles sentam-se nos bancos que estavam lá. E a Any começou a falar... 

- Eu e Shaoran queríamos disser-vos que começamos a namorar!!! – disse Any. 

- O QUÊ!!!!!! – gritou Sakura pela noticia. 

Nesse momento Any começou a perceber o que se estava passando... e continuou com sua farsa... 

- Sim! E queria convidá-las para irem connosco comer um gelado para comemorar! – disse Any para ver a reacção de Sakura. 

Naquele momento Sakura arregalou os olhos, não sabia o que fazer... entrou em estado de choque. Tomoyo ao reparar no estado da amiga quis mudar de assunto... 

- ÓH, desculpem mas não pudemos é que tinha combinado com Sakura ir a minha casa. Mas já viram aquele filme que saiu ontem, é muito giro! – disse Tomoyo. 

- Mas podemos combinar algo amanhã, não é Kinomoto? – perguntou Any para ver a sua reacção. 

- Hã! – disse Sakura acordando de seus pensamentos. 

- Sakura não nos ouviste? – perguntou Shaoran. 

- Hã! – Sakura virou o olhar para Shaoran. 

- Sakura está bem? – perguntou te novo Shaoran. 

- Hã! Des... desculpem eu já venho... – disse Sakura e saiu a correr. 

- Sakura! – disse Shaoran, mas já era tarde de mais, ela já estava muito longe. 

- Ela ama-te! – disse Any ao ouvido de Shaoran. 

- Hã! Ela... ela... de verdade?! – disse Shaoran ao escutar o que Any lhe disse. 

- Claro que é verdade eu sou uma rapariga e entendo dessas coisas. Agora vai atrás dela... não percas tempo, vai! – disse Any e Shaoran saiu dali a correr. 

Tomoyo não intendeu nada e Any lhe contou o plano dos dois e ela percebeu o que se estava passando. Noutro lugar... atrás da escola... onde não costuma estar ninguém... alguém chorava... era Sakura, estava tão triste com a noticia que recebera "Shaoran esta namorando com Any" pensou ela... Nesse momento alguém a parece e Sakura pergunta quem era e Shaoran responde-lhe... 

- O que fazes aqui Shaoran, porque seguiste-me? – perguntava enquanto limpava algumas lagrimas. 

- Sakura responde à minha pergunta por favor, preciso saber a verdade! – disse Shaoran. 

- E que pergunta é essa? – pergunta Sakura que já começava a sentir-se melhor. 

- Tu... tu amas-me? – disse Shaoran muito nervoso. 

- Hã?! – Sakura ficou paralisada pela pergunta de Shaoran. 

- Por favor Sakura diz-me a verdade! – disse Shaoran enquanto se aproximava de Sakura, 

- Porque queres saber isso... tu estás namorando com a Any. – disse Sakura que começara a chorar novamente e nem reparou como Shaoran estava próximo dela. 

- Porque... eu te amo Sakura... te amo muito... – disse Shaoran – por favor não chores... 

- Tu amas-me... mas então porque... – disse Sakura mas Shaoran interrompeu. 

- Sim Sakura eu amo-te muito... e tu? Tu amas-me? – perguntou Shaoran num tom triste. 

Sakura olhou para Shaoran e correu para seus braços... 

- Sim Shaoran eu amo-te... amo-te muito... – disse Sakura enquanto abraçava forte Shaoran. 

- A... a sério! Não sabes a felicidade que me deste... eu sempre pensei que tu me visses como um amigo e nada mais... – disse Shaoran abraçando com mais força Sakura. Nesse momento toca para ir para as aulas, mas eles nem ouvem. 

- No inicio pensei que tu eras só um amigo para mim, mas quanto de vi novamente e depois daquele beijo apercebi-me que tu eras mais que um amigo para mim... eras a pessoa que eu amava e nunca tinha me apercebido disso... eu amo-te Shaoran... – disse Sakura. Eles estavam cada vez mais perto e nesse momento começou a chover, mas eles nem repararam e continuaram a aproximar-se... quando sentiram suas respirações engoliram em seco... sabiam o que vinha a seguir, por isso estavam muito nervosos.

Estavam cada vez mais perto... sua bocas se tocaram e logo o beijo surgiu... eles se beijaram como se aquele beijo fosse o primeiro e alguns minutos depois separaram-se... E repararam que estava a chover... 

- Shaoran está a chover! – disse Sakura ao reparar na chuva. 

- Pois está e nós nem reparamos... – disse Shaoran enquanto olhava para Sakura. 

- Estamos todos molhados! – disse Sakura ao olhar para sua roupa molhada. 

- Vamos para minha casa e lá podemos nos secar e mudar de roupa. – disse Shaoran. 

- Vamos! – disse Sakura agarrando os braços de Shaoran e o empurrando até à casa dele. 

Quando chegaram, Shaoran guiou Sakura até o banheiro e enquanto ela tomava banho, Shaoran tomava banho noutro banheiro(ele tinha mais de 1 banheiro na casa). Como Shaoran foi o mais rápido, ele saio e foi directo ao seu quarto a ver se encontrava alguma roupa para dar à Sakura. Quando esta saiu do banheiro apenas tinha uma toalha a tapar seu corpo(uma daquelas curtinhas estão a ver?). Ela foi à sala a ver se Shaoran estava lá mas não estava... andou à sua procura pela casa toda... até que entrou num quarto e reparou que Shaoran estava lá, à procura de algo... 

- Finalmente encontrei-te, Shaoran! – disse Sakura enquanto entrava no quarto. 

- Desculpa Sakura, mas é que eu estava à procura de alg... – nesse momento Shaoran parou de falar... tinha perdido a voz, ao simplesmente olhar para Sakura, a primeira coisa em que ela reparou foi na toalha que era a única coisa que Sakura tinha vestida. Ficou boquiaberto, a Sakura era tão linda! Engoliu em seco só pelo simples pensamento te der seu corpo colado no de Sakura, sem nada pelo meio... 

- Queres ajuda? – disse Sakura enquanto se aproximava dele e sentava-se ao seu lado. 

Ela nem percebeu que isso fez com que Shaoran tivesse mais desejo... desejo de a ter... 

- O que se passa Shaoran? Porque é que não me respondes? – perguntava Sakura ao perceber que Shaoran apenas a olhava de uma forma estranha. 

- ... - Shaoran não disse nada, mas foi-se aproximando cada vez mais de Sakura e esta apenas fechou os olhos, pois confiava plenamente em Shaoran e este deu-lhe um beijo com muito ardor, que fez com que os dois corpos escaldassem... Mas quando acabaram, Shaoran mudou de assunto... 

- A... aqui... es... está... a roupa... Sakura... – disse Shaoran muito nervoso, enquanto lhe dava uma muda de roupa a Sakura. 

- O... obri... obrigado... Shaoran... – disse Sakura, que também estava muito nervosa... – eu... já ve... já venho... – disse Sakura ainda nervosa, enquanto saia do quarto de Shaoran. 

Depois de Sakura ter saído de seu quarto, Shaoran respirou fundo "o que é que eu ia fazer?! Se eu tivesse perdido o controle... talvez agora estaríamos nesta cama... Não, não posso pensar isso! Sakura ainda é muito nova... ainda não deve estar preparada... não, não posso obriga-la a fazer isso, não posso! Mas ela é tão linda... não consigo me conter... é mais forte que eu! Mas eu tenho que me conter... senão... ai! Tenho que tirar estes pensamentos de minha cabeça! Estão me a por maluco!" – pensou Shaoran enquanto batia em sua cabeça, para tentar esquecer do que estava pensando. Ele olhou para a janela e reparou na chuva... parecia que a chuva nunca mais passaria... Nesse momento alguém entra no seu quarto... 

- Parece que a chuva não vai passar, não é Shaoran. – disse Sakura enquanto entrava no quarto e olhava para a janela. 

- Parece que não... – disse Shaoran ao reparar que Sakura tinha entrado em seu quarto. 

- Será que eu tenho que dormir cá? – perguntou Sakura com um olhar manhoso.

- Hã?! Se... se calhar... – disse Shaoran muito nervoso e vermelho. 

- Talvez... É que parece que a chuva nunca vai passar... por isso, se calhar terei que passar cá a noite, não é? – perguntou Sakura esperando uma reacção de Shaoran. 

- Tal... talvez... – disse Shaoran ainda mais vermelho, e Sakura apercebeu-se... 

- Já que eu fico cá... porque não fazemos uma cessão de noite? – perguntou Sakura animada com a ideia. 

- Uma sessão de noite?! – perguntou Shaoran. 

- Sim! Vermos uns filmes! Tens algum de terror? – perguntou Sakura. 

- Sim! – disse Shaoran animando-se com a ideia. 

- Podes-me mostrar os que tens? – perguntou Sakura. 

- Claro! Vem comigo... – disse Shaoran puxando Sakura até à sala – aqui estão! 

- Uau!!! – disse Sakura enquanto lia os nomes dos filmes.(não vou disser nenhum nome de nenhum filme de terror, vou inventar um, ok!) – Este parece bastante bom! O que te parece Shaoran? – perguntou Sakura enquanto mostrava a capa do filme. 

- Esse filme é muito bom! Boa escolha! – disse Shaoran ao ver o titulo. 

- Então à noite veremos este filme, ok?! – disse Sakura. 

- Sim! – disse Shaoran animado.

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

**Continua...**

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

**Notas de Autora:** Apenas recordado que eu não reeditei nada, apenas actualizei, por isso desculpem qualquer erro. Que tal este capitulo? A Sakura finalmente disse o que sentia pelo Syaoran... e como será a noite de terror?? XD

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

**Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

**(23:47/5 de Fevereiro de 2008)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas de Autora:** Ok, ok! Demorou, mas chegou! :D

**Apenas irei acrescentar que não alterei em nada a história...**

'

**Disclaimer: **Card Captor Sakura pertence somente a CLAMP e a história deste fic pertence-me a mim... personagens que não aparecem no Anime ou Mangá também pertencem a mim, por isso se alguém quiser utilizar alguma destas coisas por favor pesa-me primeiro!

'

**Amores e Desamores**

**Capitulo 4 – A noite inesquecível**

**By Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

'

Sakura ligou ao seu pai dizendo que iria passar a noite na casa de Shaoran porque estava chovendo muito. A hora de jantar chegou e os dois foram faze-lo...

Sakura eu faço o jantar não te preocupes! – disse Shaoran enquanto ia para a cozinha. 

Não, não! Eu faço! Eu quero fazer uma comida para ti Shaoran! – disse Sakura enquanto seguia Shaoran. 

Tá bem, tá bem! Então fazemos os dois, ok?! – perguntou Shaoran. 

Ok! Mas tu vais ter que comer a minha comida, está bem?! – perguntou Sakura. 

Claro minha flor! Eu faço tudo o que queres... sou teu escravo... – disse Shaoran ao ouvido de Sakura e dando-lhe um beijo, que fez o corpo de Sakura estremecer. 

S... sim... – disse Sakura muito, muito vermelha e depois de o fazer beijou Shaoran com muito ardor, que fez com que o pão que Shaoran tinha na mão caísse e este também a começa a beijar com muito ardor. Quando acabam apenas ficam-se olhando com ternura... até que... 

Oh não esquecemo-nos do jantar! – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo. 

Enquanto faziam o jantar... 

Sabes... tu foste a primeira pessoa que me beijou assim... os beijos que Hitaro e eu dávamos sempre eram aqueles curtinhos... mas os nossos beijos são diferentes... são longos e cheios de paixão... os teus beijos fazem-me sentir uma coisa estranha dentro de mim... nunca havia sentido isto antes... – disse Sakura muito vermelha por estar a disser aquelas coisa. 

Isso deve ser porque nunca amas-te ninguém como amas-me a mim... – disse Shaoran com um lindo sorriso e beijando-lhe logo em seguida. O beijo que mostrou a Sakura que Shaoran tinha razão "eu sempre amei o Shaoran... porque é que nunca me apercebi deste sentimento tão lindo que nutria dentro de mim" – pensava Sakura enquanto beijava Shaoran. 

Eu amo-te Shaoran... eu amo-te deste a primeira vez que te vi! Eu agora percebi que o sentimento que nutria por ti não era de amizade... mas sim de amor... – disse Sakura abraçando Shaoran. 

Eu também te amo Sakura, muito mesmo... – disse Shaoran abraçando-a com mais força e muito feliz pela revelação de Sakura... ele que sempre pensou que nenhum dia Sakura iria ser dele, mas nunca imaginou que ele sempre a tivera. 

Oh! Esquecemo-nos outra vez do jantar! – disse Sakura ao reparar nas horas. 

Pois é! – disse Shaoran num ar brincalhão. 

Ah! Ah! Sim! – disse Sakura. 

Quando, finalmente, acabaram de fazer o jantar... 

Gostas? – perguntou Sakura enquanto via Shaoran comer um de seus bolinhos. 

Hum! Está muito bom Sakura! De comer e chorar por mais! – disse Shaoran ao provar o bolinho. 

Que bom que gostaste! Fiz especialmente para ti! – disse Sakura vermelha. 

Obri... obrigada... E tu, gostaste da comida que fiz? – perguntou Shaoran corando muito. 

Sim! E estava muito bom!! – disse Sakura sorrindo 

Obrigada... – disse Shaoran mais calmo. 

Queres ver o filme já? – perguntou Sakura enquanto ajuntava o Shaoran a limpar os pratos(o Shaoran está morando sozinho, o Whei não veio com ele). 

Claro! Por que não?! – disse Shaoran enquanto acabava de limpar o último prato. 

Então vamos! – disse Sakura indo na direcção da sala. 

Eles foram para a sala e começaram a ver o filme. O filme era sobre um fantasma que vagueava por uma aldeia remota(antiga)... dizia-se que aquela aldeia era amaldiçoada e que todas as noites o fantasma da aldeia aparece para matar alguém... mas como muitas pessoas não acreditam em fantasmas continuaram vivendo nessa aldeia e todas as noites alguém parecia morto naquela aldeia... no inicio ninguém queria acreditar que aquilo era obra do fantasma, mas ao passar do tempo começaram a mudar de ideias... muitas pessoas começaram a sair da aldeia(mesmo sendo uma aldeia, tinha muita população)... o caso foi entregue à policia da cidade mais próxima, mas nunca conseguiram desvendar nada... (por favor mandem comentários sobre este mini filme de terror que eu inventei, quero saber se tenho jeito para escrever histórias de terror, ok?! Espero o vosso comentário!)... Enquanto viam o filme, Sakura morria de medo(ainda se lembram que ela odiava histórias de fantasmas)... e Shaoran sempre dentava acalma-la... sempre que o fantasma aparecia, Sakura escondia sua cabeça no peito de Shaoran e este a abraçava com força o que fazia Sakura sentir-se segura... ficaram assim até o filme acabar, abraçados, cada vez abraçavam-se mais forte até ao ponto de ouvirem os seus corações batendo velozmente, o que deixava-os muito contentes... O filme acabou e o clima romântico apareceu logo a seguir... 

Vamos dormir? – disse Shaoran. 

Vamos... – disse Sakura ainda abraçada a ele.

Quando eles chegaram ao quarto onde Sakura ia dormir... (nesta altura eles já tinha vestido o pijama, Sakura tinha um pijama tipo vestido, estão a ver, justinho ao corpo, o que fazia Shaoran delirar, né! Shaoran tinha um pijama cor verde.) 

Você não vai ficar aqui comigo? – perguntou Sakura ao ver o Shaoran fechar a porta para ir para o seu quarto. 

Hã?! – perguntou Shaoran surpreendido. 

Não deixe aqui sozinha... – disse Sakura num tom triste. 

Mas Sakura eu... – disse Shaoran, mas logo foi interrompido por Sakura. 

Por favor Shaoran... – pediu Sakura. 

Está bem Sakura, eu fico aqui contigo... – disse Shaoran que não conseguia recusar nada que Sakura pedira. 

Obrigada! – disse Sakura muito feliz. 

Shaoran andou muito devagar e quando lá chegou parecia derreter, só por ver "sua Sakura" deitada ao seu lado e com um lindo pijama que deixava ver muita coisa(lembrei-me agora que ela estava na casa de Shaoran, faz de conta que ele tinha um pijama assim, ok! Desculpem pelo erro )... ele não conseguia pensar em nada, apenas ficava olhando para sua amada deitada ao seu lado... 

Shaoran... – disse Sakura chegando mais perto de Shaoran. 

O... quê? – perguntou Shaoran incomodado pela aproximação de Sakura. 

O que... o que te apetece fazer agora? – perguntou Sakura muito vermelha e cada vez mais perto de Shaoran. 

E... eu... na.. nada... – gaguejou Shaoran pela pergunta de Sakura. 

De... de ver... verdade?... – perguntou Sakura ainda mais vermelha. 

S... si... s... – disse Shaoran ainda mais vermelho que Sakura mas, por alguma razão ele não conseguia mentir para ela, não conseguia disser que não queria fazer naquele momento. Nesse momento Shaoran percebeu que Sakura estava frente a frente a ele, e já perdendo o controle... beijou-a com muito ardor... o que na verdade ele queria era que Sakura fosse dele para sempre... que ela entregasse sua virgindade a ele e agora... mas sabia que Sakura ainda não estava preparada e por isso não tinha lhe dito nada... mas agora já era tarde de mais, ele tinha perdido o controle e seria muito difícil recupera-lo de novo. Quando acabaram de se beijar Shaoran apenas ficou olhando Sakura... tentando recuperar sua razão... 

O que se passa Shaoran? – perguntou Sakura confusa. 

Eu... eu... não sei por que fiz... – disse Shaoran muito nervoso. 

Não digas nada... apenas continua... – disse Sakura colocando um dedo na sua boca(para o calar). 

Tens... tens a certeza?... – perguntou Shaoran muito nervoso e vermelho. 

Tenho toda a certeza do mundo... – disse Sakura com uma voz muito calma. 

E passaram uma noite inesquecível... a primeira de muitas...

'

**Continua...**

'

**Notas de Autora:** Gostaram?? Eu realmente não tenho muito para disser acerca deste capitulo... XD Mas acho que ficou bonito, não?

'

**Agradecimentos...**

Por causa da 'Colecção de Drabs do casal SxS', não tenho muito tempo para responder aos vossos reviews, mas leio cada um com carinho! n.n Embora acha esta história bastante infantil e por ser uma das minhas primeiras não ser tão boa como as minhas anteriores, eu alegro-me ao ler cada um dos vossos reviews que dissem que gostam! Obrigada do fundo do meu coração! :D

'

**Beijos e irei actualizar na próxima terça! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas de Autora:** Aqui estou eu com o último capitulo desta história...

**Apenas irei acrescentar que não alterei em nada a história...**

'

**Disclaimer: **Card Captor Sakura pertence somente a CLAMP e a história deste fic pertence-me a mim... personagens que não aparecem no Anime ou Mangá também pertencem a mim, por isso se alguém quiser utilizar alguma destas coisas por favor pesa-me primeiro!

'

**Amores e Desamores**

**Capitulo 5 – As Verdades**

**By Ying-Fa Kinomoto Lee**

'

**No dia seguinte...**

Shaoran acordou... nem podia acreditar... Sakura era sua... só sua... a noite passada tinha sido maravilhosa... agora apenas ficou encarando sua querida flor de cerejeira, que estava dormindo... seu rosto tão sereno, trazia-lhe tanta felicidade. Nesse momento reparou que sua querida Sakura estava acordando... 

-. Bom dia minha flor... – disse Shaoran enquanto olhava Sakura com ternura.

-. Bom dia meu lobinho... – disse Sakura acordando.

-. Estou muito feliz por ontem, foi mágico... – disse Shaoran ao ouvido de Sakura.

-. Sim... – disse Sakura

-. É tão bom estar junto de ti... assim tão pertinho... – disse Shaoran abraçando-a.

-. Sim... – disse Sakura abraçando-o ainda mais.

E ficaram assim durante algum tempo pois como era domingo eles não precisavam ir para a escola. Eles passaram o domingo passeando pelas ruas e comemorando seu namoro. No fim da tarde, Shaoran pediu para Sakura acompanha-lo ao parque pinguim.

Quando chegaram eles sentaram-se nos baloiços e Shaoran começou a falar...

-. Sakura eu estive pensando e... – disse Shaoran.

-. E... – disse Sakura curiosa.

-. E eu queria-te... pedir em noivado... – disse Shaoran tirando uma pequena caixa de seu bolso e mostrando a Sakura um belo anel com uma pedra de esmeralda.

-. Sim! Sim! Eu aceito Shaoran! – disse Sakura abraçando-o e dando-o um longo beijo.

-. A serio! Aceitas?! – disse Shaoran ao acabar de beijar Sakura.

-. SIM!! – disse Sakura muito feliz.

Então Shaoran colocou cuidadosamente o anel no dedo de Sakura e nessa noite foi jantar a casa da Sakura para pedir a autorização a seu pai. Fujitaka ficou muito feliz pela noticia, pois via que o casal gostava muito um do outro, só Touya não gostou muito da ideia mas ao passar do tempo mudou de ideia...

**Na manhã seguinte...**

-. Bom dia! – disseram Sakura e Shaoran que tinham acabado de chegar à escola, onde estavam Tomoyo e Any.

-. Bom dia! Mas o que aconteceu no sábado, vocês desapareceram, nem vieram à última aula! – disseram Tomoyo e Any preocupadas.

-. Ah! Pois é! Nós não viemos à última aula! – disse Sakura.

-. Pois é! Nem nos lembramos! – disse Shaoran.

-. Então o que aconteceu? – perguntaram Tomoyo e Any curiosas.

-. Bom nós... nós estamos noivos! – disseram os dois.

-. Que bom!! – disseram Tomoyo e Any super felizes pela novidade.

-. Desculpem, mas eu tenho que me ausentar... – disse Any ao ver o Hitaro.

-. Olá Hitaro! Já chegaste! Tive tantas saudades tuas, e já não precisamos de nos preocupar a Sakura está noiva de Shaoran, já pudemos contar-lhe toda a verdade! – disse Any muito feliz enquanto o abraçava.

-. Tens a certeza? – perguntou Hitaro preocupado.

-. Claro! Ela vai compreender não te preocupes! – disse Any muito feliz.

-. Então vamos... – disse Hitaro.

Eles foram ter com Sakura e esta ficou admirada...

-. O que estás aqui a fazer? – perguntou Sakura.

-. Sakura, nós... precisamos te dizer uma coisa... – disse Any.

E o que é? – perguntou Sakura.

-. À quase dois anos atrás eu conheci a Any e apaixonei-me por ela, mas não sabia que ela tinha o mesmo sentimento por mim, pois ela estava a passar um momento um pouco trágico(lembram-se quando Any disse a Shaoran o que sentia?)... nós ficamos amigos só que depois eu tive que vir para o Japão, na altura em que nos conhecemos, eu pensei que estava apaixonado por ti mas na verdade nunca esqueci a Any... a pessoa que tu me viste beijar... – disse Hitaro num tom triste mas Any interrompe-o.

-. Fui eu! Eu tinha voltado nesse dia e nos declaramos. – disse Any.

-. O QUÊ!! Sempre foste tu! E porque nunca me disseste?! – perguntou Sakura bastante zangada.

-. É melhor contarmos a verdade Hitaro, é melhor! – disse Any.

-. Sim acho que sim! – disse Hitaro.

-. Mas que verdade? – perguntou Shaoran confuso porque não estava intendendo nada.

-. A verdade é... – começou Hitaro.

-. A verdade é que eu pedi a Hitaro para ir para o Japão e namorar com Sakura, como sabia que o Shaoran estava de passagem ao Japão, pensei que o Hitaro podia acabar o namoro sem mais nem menos e que Shaoran a ajudaria a conformar-se e dai... podiam começar a namorar... – continuou Any.

-. O quê?! Andaste a ter umas aulas com a Meilin e o Shyro! – disse Shaoran zangado pela ideia de Any(acho que não lhes disse que a Meilin e o Shyro andaram a fazer algumas coisas para juntar o Shaoran e a Any porque pensavam que eles se amavam, tipo New Wave estão a ver?!).

-. Bem... na verdade eles sabem disto tudo... – disse Any sabendo que Shaoran iria zangar-se com ela.

-. O QUÊ!! E eles sabem de tudo! Quando os vir! Ai! – disse Shaoran furioso.

-. Acalma-te Shaoran! Lembra-te que até foi bom o que eles fizeram por nós! – disse Sakura – lembra-te de ontem... – disse Sakura ao ouvido de Shaoran o que fez este acalmar-se.

-. Está bem! Tens razão Sakura! – disse Shaoran mais calmo – Obrigado Any, obrigado Hitaro! – disse Shaoran sorrindo(com aquele sorriso sincero que ele tem, estão a ver?!).

-. Sim! Obrigada por tudo que fizeram por nós! – disse Sakura sorrindo.

-. Obrigada? – disseram Any e Hitaro que esperavam todas as reacções menos aquela.

-. Sim! Obrigada por tudo! Graças a vocês, nós somos felizes! – disse Shaoran olhando Sakura com ternura.

-. De nada! – disseram os dois ao reparar na felicidade de Sakura e Shaoran.

E acabaram aquele momento com um beijo, primeiro Sakura e Shaoran e logo a seguir Any e Hitaro, foi um lindo final!

-. QUE LINDO!! – disse Tomoyo que tinha filmado todo aquele momento.

-. TOMOYO!! – disseram os 4.

-. Que foi? – perguntou Tomoyo com cara de boba.

'

**Fim**

'

**Notas de Autora:** Gostaram? E o final, o que acharam? Este é mais um fic terminado! o/

O meu primeiro fic! T-T

'

**Agradecimentos...**

**Lunamc:** Ainda bem que achaste fofo! XD

Espero que tenhas gostado do final!

Beijos!! \o/

**Musette Fujiwara:** Sim, né? O Syaoran fofo é o Syaoran tímido! XD

Espero que tenhas gostado do final!

Beijos!!

'

**Beijos e vemo-nos noutro fic! o/**


End file.
